objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Da Awesome Battle Episode 5: Came Early than you Expected!
WELL! It came earlier than you EVER expected. *MLG Agumon: Hey YEAH! What's coming?! WELL I'VE CHANGED AND HEY! Now basically, YOU GET TO JOIN AS 2 CHARACTERS! Pick any! However, maximum is two. GOOD LUCK! Note that this is not rejoins and only 12 characters can join. *MLG Agumon: FIRST THE PRIZES! *MLG Agumon: Everybody except three get 0 likes! *Everyone with 0 votes GROAN! *MLG Agumon: Skirt & Golden Needle have 14.3% of the likes! *MLG Agumon: Annnnnnnnd 71.4% of the votes go to Gaster Blaster. PICK YA PRIZE! **A girlfriend **Laser Upgrade **Free Grim Sawblades **Robot Destroyer *MLG Agumon: DISLIKES! 14.3% of the dislikes go to Gaster Blaster somehow... LITTLE HORN! Now with 42.9% of the votes we have a TIE! FIGHT! *Golden Needle: I'll get my katana! *Katana is stolen by Bully; it was stolen in BTWTUP Reboot E14 *Golden Needle: OH SHOOT! *Yellow Leafy kills GN *MLG Agumon: Time to kill you! (tries to roseblake golden needle) *Golden Needle: Ha! *MLG Agumon: WHAT?!?! *MLG Agumon: Hey wait! I know something! Sh4tm3m3 X2! *Sh4tm3m3 X2: Y3$? *MLG Agumon: GET THAT INVISIBLE PLATFORM OUTTA HERE! *Sh4tm3m3 X2 blows up the invisible platform and Golden Needle burns to 'er doom *MLG Agumon: ANYWAYS IT'S TIME! Challenge Challenge gives credit to Infinity. The challenge is to basically make an advertisement on something you made that is LONG. GET SET GO! Oh yeah Kabloom's back. BTW Bfdineedle where's Rainbow Pin's response? *Kawanime! **Kabloom: You got problems with Plasma Orb's robots shredding your neighborhood? Maybe homework too hard? Or stuck in jail? THEN BUY THE AWESOME MECHY REPLICA! IT'S PROGRAMMED TO BE BETTER THAN THE ORIGINAL! IT BURNS TRAILS! IT DESTROYS ROBBERS! IT BASICALLY DOES EVERYTHING! YOU CAN PLAY VIDEO GAMES WITH IT! YOU CAN ESCAPE JAIL WITH IT! IT IS PROGRAMMED TO STUFF ALL TEM TEM ELEMENTS INTO IT! SPEWS POISON AND PLACES CRYSTAL BARRIERS! ALSO HAS A LIGHTSEEKERS CARD COMBO USER! INSERT ANY CARD AND WATCH IT RUMBLE! BUY NOW AND YOU'LL GET 100 FREE LIGHTSEEKERS CARD PACKS AND A SPECIAL MODULE 9 WHICH IS LIKE IT BUT BETTER! Costs $999.99. Refunds not allowed. **Mechy: Want a cute kid? Adopt a kid for free at Mechy's free kid store! Buy the most cutest kid we have and pretty much I'll extract the kid with MAGIC! It's on sale, so go to my shop and buy one for free. Or atleast, Cuberty's shop. **Nahuel's Book: Are you tired of being killed without a reason? Are you tired of being bothered by your enemy? Do not worry about the Protective Shield and the silent tape will do the job for you !, The protective shield will help you protect yourself from someone without damaging yourself, while the silent tape covers the mouth of your enemies so they do not talk to you and READY!, no more problems! *The Universal Tacos **TacoBell: Are you tired of always eating the tacos at night and in the morning? do not worry because we have the solution: UNIVERSAL TACO PRODUCTIONS PRESENTS...The Universal Tacos...if we are very original...The Universal Tacos will feel you are in the universe of tacos when you try it, you will be satisfied. CALL 999-TACOS-777 IN THE LAST 24 HOURS. **Golden Needle: are you sick that you can only watch youtube on the wii?well now you can watch it on netflix!click on the topleft,sign up, and post videos on TV!now you can make memes,post one on youtube and make someone go eeeeeeeeeweeeeeereeeeeeee youcan only get on panasonic and sony **Gumball Machine: BUY NON-SLIP SHOES EVEN FLOWER WORE THEM IT WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE MUCH EASY JUST PUT IT ON AND DON'T SLIP HOWEVER DANGER IS BAD YOU CAN ALWAYS PUT IT ON GO FOR A WALK LETS SEE HOW OUR CUSTOMER GBM Likes it **Gaster Blaster: you want limbs? then buy the Limb Creator! it creates the limbs you want, buy now! for 30 Dollars *Another Name **Pandora Book: HEY Do you want a Knife? not a normal knife a SHARP Knife a steel knife a knife that can kill all? well buy it here for 9 Cents See i just killed GBM So easy just stab them slit them backstab headstab whatever you want! Buy it now! **Starry: Are you tired of being in EXIT? Then buy the four key! This four key will convince Four to have you exit the EXIT! Enjoy freedom without subtracting from 1 forever! It is only 100 quintillion dollars! Lets see the reviews! Starry: So yeah, buy now! **Little Horn: want to kill People? then have fun with The Dalas Murdering Simulator, all you do is murder Dalasreview's logo, SO BUY NOW! its for 40 dollars *Ferocious Falcons **Buyee: Are you sick of Tv shows on LOOOONG hiatuses? Then buy the-- -Buyee grabs a paper- Uh, yeah, a uh... Oh yes, the Future TV! The Future TV shows future episodes of your wanted show. Now you can relax, sit back, and enjoy the show. So yeah buy now! RESULTS Goin do it on my own. *Kawanime! (38) **Kabloom & Mechy get 15/20. Even though I made them, they just had lots of effort. **Nahuel's Book gets 8/20. I'm darn confused. You're advertising a silent tape AND a protective shield as I see. *The Universal Tacos (24) **TacoBell gets 10/20. Lame advertising that it ends in 24 hours. **Gumball Machine gets 1/20. Stealing Yellow Face's stuff. **Gaster Blaster gets 13/20. It's a free limb giver! But they might regret limbs... *Another Name (26) **Pandora Book gets 0/20. It's too original. **Starry gets 16/20! GUD JOB ON MAKING BFB LAST FOREVA. **Little Horn gets 10/20. Please tell me some ways you can kill Dalas, maybe drowning? *Ferocious Falcons (20) **Buyee gets 20/20. No, not because I LOVE it, but hey! Nobody else answered on that that team. SO FEROCIOUS FALCONS ARE UP FOR ELIMINATION... again. Wow what lazy group. TOKENS COMIN UP BTW! So hey... *With 15/20 Kabloom & Mechy are tied. Kabloom gets a Win Token. *With 13/20 Gaster Blaster gets a Win Token. *With 16/20 Starry gets a Revenge Token. *Buyee got 20/20 but gets no token. VOTE UP M8s! Signups end at CHALLENGE 7. DON'T MISS OUT! *CLICK HERE TO GO TO THE SIGNUPS *CLICK HERE TO GO VOTE